Notebook computers are easy and desirable to stack one on top of the other. For examples, schools may have numerous notebooks for the students. When not in use, it may be desirable to store the notebooks in a stacked arrangement. Unfortunately, the weight of the notebooks may damage the notebooks towards the bottom of the stack.